Disaster Armors
by MiaSanada
Summary: M/R, AU, my verison of what happened after the show, R/R


The Disaster Armors   
By Quizteam  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine I deal so can you.  
This story is what I wish would have happened. I like strong female protagonists. Mia would have been one if she had just had power.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Grandfather I'm home," yelled a tall, blue-eyed, reddish brown hared girl from a small apartment door. Just as she entered a white lioness ran inside and ran down the hall. Doctor Koji turned around in his chair just in time to be pounced on by the beast.  
"Moon blaze stop that. I'm sorry grandfather I should have kept a better hold of her," said the girl as she entered the room.  
"Its alright Mia but what were you doing out with her anyway. I told you to be careful should anyone see her," replied the doctor sweeping a strand of graying hair out of his face.  
"We just went down to Saya's place for practice she insisted on having it at her house again. I kept Moon Blaze in the car until we got there, no one saw," replied Mia walking out into the living room. Moon Blaze purred affectionately at the doctor and followed her.   
"That girl the leader of the She-Ronins, it is hard to believe. But her mother always knew," said Doctor Koji to himself as he removed his glasses and cleaned them.  
Meanwhile in the living room Mia and the lioness had curled up into a ball on the sofa and had switched on the news. Suddenly Mia tensed as she saw the news reporter show pictures of a young man with dark unruly hair walking down the street with a white tiger. He was refusing any of the police officers interference. Mia studied the boy a moment and thought one that he might be related to other set of armors her grandfather was always talking about and two that he had the most handsome blue eyes she had ever seen.  
"Grandfather come and look at this," she called. Doctor Koji responded quickly and nearly fell over at what he saw.  
"The Ronin Warrior of wildfire Mia. You remember what I told you about him Mia?" he asked.  
"Of course grandfather. The Queen of the dynasty Miranda created the disaster armors using the magic of her ancestors. After her death they were lost until the original wearer of the armor of Cyclone Ariel came to possess them. The king of the dynasty created another set to replace them but they too were lost and found by Hariel. Wildfire is the center armor of that set while my armor is the center of the other," responded Mia proudly.  
"Correct and the reappearance of Wildfire in the mortal realm means that the dynasty will soon descend upon the earth," he said soberly. Mia looked him up and down.  
"No problem then I'll go get Saya and the others and we'll go down there and help him out. We'll have it all settled in a matter of days," she said confidently.  
"No Mia you can't. It is written that the first wave of dynasty evil must be and can only be combated with the armor of Talpa. Talpa will be the one attacking after all. Once Talpa is defeated then you and the girls must join forces with the other ronins to take down the remaining evil. And trust me Mia the second wave will make the first one look like a scuffle," he told her with great authority.  
"But grandfather we can't just sit back. How will we know when the time is right," she asked. Her grandfather bowed his head. You will go to them and be their guide. You will show them the secrets of their armor that you figured out long ago. But you will have to do this as Mia Koji not as Princess Mia of Cyclone," he said with authority.   
"But what about the other girls, Saya, Sanya, Rinoa, and Katrina. They will want to help too," said strongly.  
"They will understand you are the leader they will listen if you tell them too. You have the power to sense the presence of evil. When the visions come to you slowly bring the other girls into the picture so when the time comes the ten of you will be ready to stand together. But Mia no powers while the fight with Talpa is going on understand," he told her. She gasped.  
"No powers. Grandfather I don't want to be some weak damsel in distress. They will think I'm weak," Mia whined.  
"Mia you will arouse suspicion if you don't pretend to be mortal. Now go and get ready I can sense the evil coming upon us as they speak. Go and call the other girls," he ordered.  
"Okay, I'll go then me and Moon Blaze will hit it," she said pointing at the lioness that had been standing the whole time listening with interest.  
"No Mia. Moon Blaze must go and live with Saya until after the first battle," he said shaking his head.  
"Moon Blaze and I have never been apart. I've had her my whole life. I can't go without her," said Mia on the verge of tears.  
"She must stay. I'm sorry Mia. It would arouse suspicion," he told her. Mia knelt down before Moon Blaze and took her into a huge embrace. The lioness whined and put a paw on Mia's arm.  
"Alright Grandfather, but I really hate you for this," she screamed running for the phone.  
  
The end of the Prologue what do you think. It is an idea I've been toying with for a while.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
By Quizteam  
The Disaster Armors  
Quizteam@aol.com  
This chapter takes place right after the official defeat of Talpa. Everything as happened just as it did in the series from the prologue to this chapter. I repeat everything.  
  
Mia awoke from here dream in a cold sweat. She had known that she would have a dream like that for a long time. It was one of her visions of evil. She had had them since she was a baby she dreamed everything from her parents' death, to the return of Talpa the second time. She had stopped all efforts of bringing the other girls into the picture after that with great despair. She had so hoped to see them and Moon Blaze again but she had to wait until after Talpa's entire defeat. She had thought about disobeying her grandfather for only a brief moment after his death. After all it all seemed for the best Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento were great warriors and she had know they would do the job from almost the first moment of meeting them. But still with this dream she knew that they would need help. It was time to begin the plan she had been making for the last year. How to bring the Ronin Warriors and the She-Ronins together.  
  
Saya woke up from her sleep to the sound of the phone. It was the middle of the night so she knew who it was. Only Mia would call at that hour. Only Mia would call because of the vision they had all been waiting for during the last year, the second wave of the dynasty wars was on its way. She had talked to Mia several times since that faithful call in which she told her that they would have to take a back seat in a battle against evil. She had been angry for only a second and then listened to her leader with the grace and obedience she had been taught to all her life. Mia was her best friend and she had missed her so much so maybe the coming of evil wasn't all-bad. Besides Mia's lion and her weren't anywhere near suitable roommates for each other. She brushed back a few stands of her long blonde hair and groggily answered the phone. Moon Blaze padded into her bedroom looking hopefully at the phone.  
"Hello," asked Saya. Her green eyes wandered around her small apartment bedroom. There were clothes flung everywhere and only her hair care supplies was stacked neatly on the dresser.  
"Saya I had the dream. It was a strong female master this time. She was calling upon a new group of warlords. Three men and one woman, they were strong Saya we have to get you guys here together with the guys and me. Can you be at the Macey's Department store around three tomorrow?" asked Mia's voice. Saya yawned and absently played with the ring of hope on her finger. It was this ring that held the key to her armor of Lightning.  
"Sure Mia. Sure. It will be great to see you again. Letters and phone calls aren't enough. Besides you need to take this lion off my hand," she said tiredly.  
"I'm sorry Saya did I wake you up. So you remember what you are supposed to do then. I'll bring Sage and all, you just have to you know, be YOU. I'm sure you and Sage will get along," she said nervously.  
"So what if we don't its either make nice or lose the mortal world," she paused, "Is he cute?" she asked sounding a little more awake.  
"Saya Maria Oko you are hopeless," Mia said frustrated.  
"I am aren't I. Besides Ryo is already taken right?" she asked fully awake now.  
"Just make sure you are there. Tell Moon Blaze I love her and will see her soon. Bye Saya," said Mia quickly hanging up. Saya put down the phone and looked at Moon Blaze.  
"Lion you ain't who that girl needs to be saying that too," she said impatiently.  
  
Mia came down to breakfast the next morning to find that everyone was already eating, except Ryo. He always waited for her and that gave her more pleasure than she wanted to admit. He was her counterpart though. It made sense that the two of them would be close. It was things like that she wished she had Sanya to talk to about. But they were coming back soon. Today would start it, and she couldn't have been more excited.  
"Morning Boys," she said cheerfully taking her seat. Kento shot her a quick smile between bits while Sage and Rowen were too engrossed in conversation to hear her. She looked at each of the boys sitting at the table and felt warm in the fact that she had hardly been alone this last year.  
"Ryo will you please pass me the salt?" she asked sweetly. She figured eventually that Sage would notice her presence and she would be able to talk to him. Ryo gave her what she asked for and smiled. His blue eyes danced at her and he too slowly started eating.   
"Hey Mia when did you get here," asked Rowen finally taking time to notice her. That made Sage turn around. His brow clearly was furrowing in concern.  
"Mia are you alright. I heard you tossing and turning last night while I was up mediating. And I'm pretty sure you were talking to someone," he told her. Mia gapped at him. Why did he have to do it here? Ryo was so overprotective. Now Cye, Sage, Rowen, Ryo, and Kento were giving her concerned looks.  
"I had a bad dream. But as too the talking to someone I wasn't," she said simply.  
"Mia I would wish you would relax. Talpa is gone and you still walk around like something is going to jump out at you," Sage said bluntly. Ryo shot him a dirty look.  
"I didn't say it was about Talpa," grumbled Mia but as she saw an opportunity her voice quickly cheered on the next words, "You're right though Sage I'll take you to the Macey's store today and we'll shop for hair stuff," she finished. Sage smiled for the first time.  
"Sounds good Mia," he said. Ryo looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
"Can I come too Mia," he asked. She thought a moment. Yuli was back home so he wasn't going to miss Ryo not being around. She didn't think he would hurt Saya and Sage's meeting any. Plus she liked his company.  
"Sounds fine to me," she replied finally.   
  
Usually when Ryo and Mia went with Sage to get hair products they spent most of the time laughing at the warrior of light's riddulous obsession with the practice. But today Mia was trying her best not to look too obviously around for Saya. She couldn't find her anywhere and it was after three. She fidgeted nervously with the ring of love, the key to the cyclone armor.   
"Mia what's wrong?" asked Ryo. She turned around and looked at him. She put her arm in his and tried her best to smile sweetly.  
"Nothing Ryo don't worry." She said. Sage hadn't noticed the couple's exchange or he probably would have taken Ryo's side. He was staring at a girl at the end of the counter of stuff he was looking at. She had long blonde hair pulled into a dark green headband. She wore a pair of bell-bottoms and a dark green turtle neck and she was defiantly giving him the eye. He knew he was good at charming the ladies so he decided to approach her.   
Mia watched as Sage walked down towards somebody. She smiled widely as she recognized the dark green headband his prey was wearing.  
"Look Mia, Sage found another girl," said Ryo pointing. He started to lead them too the two. Ryo was very nosy about Sage's dates.  
Saya watched the blonde boy she saw Mia come in with drawn closer. She grinned to herself as she saw Mia walk towards her as well with her arm linked with a boy who was obviously the famous Ryo of Wildfire.  
"Excuse me Miss," began Sage, "I couldn't help but notice you looking at me." Saya smiled, he was cute. She couldn't wait to tell Rinoa all about it.  
"Saya Oko is my name. And you just happened to be standing in front of my favorite brand," she said coolly.  
"What's up Sage," asked Mia trying to look innocently between Saya and Sage. Ryo laughed to himself as Sage's face curled into a grimace.   
"I was meeting a girl if you two don't mind," he said.   
"Sorry we do. My name is Mia Koji what's yours?" Mia asked Saya.  
"Saya Oko," replied Saya approaching Mia cautiously. The girls began to make small talk like two girls who had just met.  
"Excuse me ladies," said Sage annoyed. "I was just about to ask this girl out," Sage blushed at the bluntness of his last statement. Saya and Mia couldn't help but laugh like old friends at that one. Mia found Ryo studying them.   
"I would be glad to go out with you Sage," said Saya quietly. Sage reached in his pocket and grimaced when he noticed he had no money. He looked helplessly at Mia.   
"Why don't you go back to the house with us for lunch. You and Sage can get together well enough there," Mia offered. Saya nodded.  
"That sounds fine," she said. Sage smiled appreciatively.  
  
  
Back at the house Sage and Saya had been talking for about an hour after they ate.  
"You really are into mediating. I don't find anything more relaxing," Saya said quietly.  
"You're right. It takes a lot of talent and wisdom to do it though," said Sage proudly.  
"I started when I was three. How about you?" Saya asked a little offended by the implication.  
"I didn't start quite that early but I have a special knack for it," he said with hurt pride. Saya just shook her head. They had so many in commons it wasn't funny but god was he conceited. She just wanted to talk to Mia. She always seemed to make her feel better.  
"Saya would you like to join me for a cup of tea on the porch. I don't get much girl talk," Mia said as she came in the door. Saya smirked. Your best friend always knows what you're thinking.  
"That is quite kind of you Miss Koji. I believe I will," she said following her out on the porch. When they were out of sight the two girls fell into a friendly hug.   
"Oh Mia how did you manage to live with these boys all this time without going crazy. I nearly lost it this past year not having you too talk to. And I still had Sanya, Rinoa, and Katrina," said Saya quietly so as not to be heard.  
"They aren't that bad. They really are kind of sweet," Mia replied just as softly. The girls began to catch up on old times until Mia suddenly went tense.   
"What is it Mi?" asked Saya.  
"There is evil here watch out," screamed Mia as they both jumped out of the way of a spear. Ten dynasty soldiers appeared in front of them.  
"Good evening ladies," said a dark voice. A man wearing the armor of cruelty stepped out. "I bothered proper a tire from the lady Kira."  
Mia and Saya screamed as the chains of his attack headed for them.  
"MIA, SAYA," Ryo screamed. The five boys ran out of the porch.  
"Hey buddy what the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Rowen.  
"Saya you okay?" asked Sage. Saya nodded.   
"How about we take this fight into the forest warlord?" asked Cye.  
"That's all right with me," said the warlord and they ran off towards the forest.   
  
"This guy is really tough. Anbius never was this tough," cried Kento as he dodged another one of the warlord's attack.  
"We have to keep fighting. Saya doesn't belong caught up in this," cried Sage.  
"Sage is right let's keep it up," screamed Rowen.  
"We have to protect Mia," whispered Ryo.  
  
"They are being beaten I just know it Saya," cried Mia.   
"What can we do Mia we can't reveal ourselves yet," said Saya.  
"We can change into our armors we'll hide ambush the enemy and then get out quick. No problems Saya, I think we can handle it," said Mia.  
"You just want to see Moon Blaze again," said Saya. She silenced at Mia glare.  
"Well I'm game it's been a while since we had a good fight. Let's show that guy he can't mess with our men," said Saya. Mia rolled her eyes.   
"SHE RONINS TO ARMS," cried Mia.  
ARMOR OF CYCLONE  
ARMOR OF LIGHTNING   
The girl's body armor was like an armored dress. It had an arm armor that came right up to the sleeves of the body armor without touching. They wore army boots and Viking like helmets. Mia's was gold and had pure white wings. When she transformed Moon Blaze appeared beside her with golden armor and pure white wings. Saya's was silver and she wielded a silver handled sword. Mia had two golden katanas.  
"It feels good to be back in our armor," said Saya looking down at her armor with nodded approval.  
"Moon Blaze my friend it is good to see you," said Mia kneeling by the lioness for just a moment. The lion purred and put a paw on Mia's arm.  
"No family reunions girls. I was just beginning to scratch Halo's surface," said Saya. Mia tensed for battle. Saya rode Moon Blaze as Mia and her flew off towards the forest.  
  
"Man guys what is this guy. How can the armor have gained so much power in so little time?" asked Sage.  
"We just have to keep it going," said Cye as the warlord threw him into a tree. He did the same Kento and Rowen. All three boys blacked out. The warlord then turned and slowly approached Sage and Ryo.  
"I will destroy you now boys," he growled. "But first a warrior should know his angel of death your spirits may call me Byo of Cruelty.   
"We got to use our sure kills Sage," whispered Ryo. Sage nodded.   
FLARE UP NOW  
THUNDERBOLT CUT.   
The warlord was pushed back a little but the boys new he would recover by his planted stance. But before he could.  
TWISTER TERROR  
SPARK DANCE  
Two new female voices entered the battle. A huge twister and several bolts of lightning sent the warlord the rest of the way back and straight through a nearby tree.  
"How can this be? There are no other warriors. Mistress Miranda told me so," said Byo weakly. "I will see you again Ronins," he spat as he disappeared.   
  
Sage and Ryo turned their attentions to the new voices they had heard. The found there origin in a nearby tree and walked towards it.  
  
Saya and Mia watched them. "What do we do now Mi. They are coming straight at us," whispered Saya. Mia thought a moment and then whispered into Saya hears. She nodded and the two of them burst into hysterical giggles.  
  
Sage and Ryo stopped at this unexpected outburst. "Who are you?" Sage demanded.   
"The people, who just saved your lives," said Saya through her laughter.  
"What purpose did you have in doing that?" asked Ryo.  
"Why do we have to have a purpose Wildfire. Dead men are never a good thing," Mia quipped.  
"What are called?" asked Ryo.  
"I am lightning," said Saya.  
"I am Cyclone," said Mia. Ryo and Sage looked at each other until they heard a growl that didn't sound like White Blaze. Besides he was still back at the house.  
"Oh and this is Moon Blaze," Mia added.  
"We'll be around if you guys ever need help," said Saya. She climbed on Moon Blaze and Mia and her took off. All the guys show was their backs as they flew off into the distance.  
  
End of Chapter one. It is long I admit it.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
By Quizteam  
Quizteam@aol.com  
  
Mia and Saya arrived back at the house just in time to dismiss their armors and hide Moon Blaze inside Mia's jeep. Luckily Moon Blaze was used to hiding and cooperated easily. About a minute later, Sage and Ryo returned to the house tugging the other fainted Ronins behind them. Mia gasped in surprise as she had done a hundred times before in the play she had been acting for the last year.  
"Ryo, what happened to them?" she asked sternly.  
"That Byo guy in Kira's armor was strong she almost killed us," he replied. Mia inspected the rest of the guys, while Sage was staring at Saya. 'Oh crap,' Saya thought, 'He is wondering why I'm not more surprised to see them in armor.' The idea came to Saya quick and skillfully. She calmly rolled her eyes into the back of her head and pretended to faint dead away. Mia watched the display with amusement. Saya caught on quick.  
"Oh dear, the shock must have been too much for her," said Mia quickly. "Lets get all this sleeping beauties into the house." Ryo nodded and whistled for White Blaze. Carefully they placed Rowen and Kento on his back. The tiger then carried them into the house. Ryo and Mia supported Cye while Sage carefully picked up Saya. 'I'm so sorry,' he whispered 'I thought I could have something like you in my life again. I guess not.' Saya heard the words and had to hold back her tears. He did understand what was in her heart because she had always felt the same way with her armor that a normal life was just out of her reach.  
  
Saya left the house quickly after waking up. She did agree though to accompany Ryo, Mia, Sage, and Cye to indoor pool tomorrow. It was perfect because that was where Mia had planned to introduce Cye to Sanya. Sage pouted when she left but knew that the guys wanted to discuss the female warriors of Cyclone and Lightning with Mia. Before she left Mia distracted the boys so that Saya could get Moon Blaze to take her back to her house.   
"They were really strong Mia. They even seemed to know us. But how can that be Mia? We had never seen or even heard of she-Ronins," said Sage. Rowen, Kento, and Cye too looked confused having just heard the story of the meeting themselves. Mia listened patiently and without expression. White Blaze came up beside her on the coach and sniffed her. He looked angry as he found Moon Blaze's sent on her.   
"White Blaze get down," demanded Ryo, "You know better then to be behave like that too Mia." Mia looked down at White Blaze once more before speaking.  
"The only thing we can do is check the files my grandfather left me," she told them. They all went up to Mia's study; she began typing away at her laptop. "Here we go," she said opening the Disaster armor file that she left hidden until the time was right.  
"What does it say?" asked Rowen.   
"The disaster armors, leader Princess Cyclone wearer of the Cyclone armor, symbol love; Second in command Lady Lightning wearer of the Lightning armor, symbol hope; Lady Tidal Wave wearer of the Tidal Wave armor, symbol faith; Lady Comet wearer of the armor of comets, symbol pride; and Lady Earthquake wearer of the armor of earthquakes, symbol peace. That's all of them. Do these sound like the armors you fought?" she asked them casually.  
"Yes that's them. Where do they come from?" asked Sage. Mia turned back to the computer.   
"They were created before your armors by Queen Miranda of the Dynasty. She was Talpa's wife and the source of all his power. She gave him the throne at her death but was unable to give her the disaster armors. They were found and wore by Queen Ariel of Raynoka and her court. They have been passed down to their descendents for thousands of years," Mia read steadily.  
"So these girls are descendents of royalty. I bet you they are real snobs especially that princess. I bet they are total bitches," said Kento. Mia glared at him.  
"What Mia, what?" he asked.   
"I just don't like that word is all," said Mia recovering. Ryo put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Byo said that his mistress was this Miranda woman," he said. Mia looked at him a little troubled. Grandfather had always said that she was dead. But they had thought that of Talpa once. The woman in her dreams could have easily been Miranda. But if she was then that would mean she would be after her and the girls. She would want the disaster armors back. "Mia are you okay?" asked Ryo. She looked up at him.  
"Yes, I'm fine," she said the tears brimming her eyes. She had been stupid in revealing the disaster armors to the enemies. Rinoa, Sanya, and Katrina would probably in trouble now because of it. Ryo sat down beside her.   
"Don't worry Mia everything is going to be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you I promise," he said pulling her into an embrace. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. 'I won't let anyone hurt you either Ryo,' she promised silently.  
"What if Miranda has already reclaimed her armors and those girls were just messing with our heads. I think we should treat them as an enemy next time," said Rowen quietly. Mia glared at him.  
"It isn't right to turn down allies Rowen. If the girls offer you their help again I think you should trust them until they prove to be untrustworthy," she said.  
"Mia's right," said Cye, "How often do we get help in what we do," he said.  
"Lets not worry about it tonight. Tomorrow we will just proceed with our plans and try and relax," Ryo said. Everyone nodded.  
  
Sanya quietly spun her dark, shoulder length, brown hair between her fingers. She loved to swim and was so happy that this was where Mia had chosen for her to meet her counterpart Torrent. Mia had come in with Saya and three other guys. She could tell by the matching blonde hair that Saya and Halo were meant for each other. And the way that Mia and the dark hared boy talked with their heads so close together made Sanya deduce that the light brown hared boy was Cye. She casually jumped into the highly warmed water in her light blue bathing suit and swam casually over to the end in which the group was putting their stuff down. Mia was in a white one piece while Saya wore a dark green bikini.   
  
Cye had just finished putting his things down when he noticed a brown hared girl swimming towards them. She was very pretty and he was somewhat drawn to her. The British boy decided to get in the pool near her and hopefully bump into her. Mia and Saya exchanged looks as they saw Sanya and Cye approaching each other. They decided to play it cooler this time. Sage asked Saya if she wanted to go off the high dive with him and she agreed. Mia and Ryo headed to the deep end of the pool just too swim.  
  
"Excuse me Miss," said Cye as he bumped into Sanya. Sanya laughed a little. Who was supposed to make sure they met whom here?  
"That's alright by the way what's your name?" Sanya asked casually.  
"Cye," Cye replied.  
"I'm Sanya Morris. I'm pleased to met you Cye," said Sanya.  
"That's a pretty name do you swim here often?" he asked her.  
"Every once and a while," Sanya lied. Cye smiled.  
"Well actually I'm here with some friends would you like to meet them. Then maybe we could have a race. I saw you swimming before you're really good," he told her. Sanya smiled. He certainly was sweet and quite handsome. She had always loved British accents. She would have to thank Mia later.   
"I would love to meet your friends," said Sanya. She had missed Mia and her late night talks. They had barely been apart since the age of two when they began to learn to use their powers. They were more of sisters then friends and she had missed her big sister. When they got there Ryo was giving Mia a ride across the pool on his back. They looked so cute together that it sparked Sanya's curiosity. But not as much as Saya and the other boy or were finishing yet another cannon ball off the high dive.  
"Mia, Ryo, Sage, Saya," called Cye. They all stopped what they were doing and came over. Mia was still perched up on Ryo's back and making no move to want to get off.  
"Sanya Morris this Ryo Sanada, Sage Date, Mia Koji, and Saya Oko, guys this is Sanya," he said proudly. Mia smiled and jumped off of Ryo's back. Saya followed her as she approached Sanya.   
"It is nice to meet you Miss Morris. Its nice to have another girl around," said Mia brightly. Sanya shared her smile and the three of them lapsed into quiet conversation.  
"Geezz, Mia sure makes friends easily," grumbled Sage.  
"You're just mad because you lost Saya attention," said Cye.  
"Yeah well I don't see Sanya giving you a thought anymore," he yelled back. Ryo just laughed.   
"Come on Sanya lets have our swimming contest," said Cye. Sanya nodded.  
"Sounds great," she said as the two of them took their places by the wall of the pool.   
"Free style okay?" asked Sanya. Cye just grinned. Mia, Ryo, Saya, and Sage climbed out of the pool so they could start.  
Saya whistled and the two of them took off. Mia was too busy looking around too notice.  
"What's up Mia?" asked Saya finally.  
"I'm going to go get our rings I'm afraid someone might steal them," said Mia heading for her things. Saya understood right away and concentrated on warning Sanya. There was going to be trouble.   
'Sanya, girl where is your ring, Mia thinks there is something up.' She told her telepathically.  
'By my towel three chairs down from you. Get it will you but be careful.' Answered Sanya.  
'I've got it.' Mia's voice broke in. Just as Sanya and Cye were about to touch the other side someone crashed through the window. It wasn't Byo this time though it was a woman wearing Kale's old armor. All the people around them screamed and took off towards the locker room.   
"Sanya run," Cye screamed. Sanya had no choice but too obey. She went over and joined Saya and Mia where they were standing.  
"No where to run Ronins," the woman's voice shouted. "I am Janet Warlord of Corruption."  
"You're one butt ugly chick," cried Ryo. "Mia, Saya, Sanya, get the hell out of here." He ordered.  
"Be careful Ryo," Mia yelled.  
ARMOR OF WILDFIRE  
ARMOR OF HALO  
ARMOR OF TORRENT  
The boys transformed and began fighting the agile warlord.  
"She's stronger then Kale," said Cye.  
"And quicker then Kira," said Sage.  
"We are in big trouble," said Ryo.  
  
"We should help them Mia," cried Sanya as they stood in the now empty girl's locker room.  
"Right same plan as last time Saya we stay out of sight. Although it will be more difficult," said Mia.  
"I'll use my armor to turn into water to stay out of sight," said Sanya.  
"My power will work if I use it from the locker room door," said Saya.  
"And me and Moon Blaze will stay in the air," said Mia nodding with approval.  
"Let's kick some butt just like the old days," said Saya. Mia and Sanya rolled their eyes. Saya giggled. "Now that was like old times," she said.  
"SHE RONINS TO ARMS," screamed Mia.  
ARMOR OF CYCLONE  
ARMOR OF LIGHTNING  
ARMOR OF TIDAL WAVE.  
Sanya's armor was just like Saya's only it was light blue and she held a white lance in her arms. She grinned when she saw Moon Blaze appear beside Mia purring loudly.  
"Lets Rock," said Saya.  
  
"You men are weak. Mistress Miranda was wrong to fear you," said Janet.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet," cried Cye. "Super wave Smasher," he cried.  
Janet just laughed as the water washed over her quietly at first. But then out of no where, a girl with light blue armor dived past Cye into the pool and disappeared.  
"You shouldn't hit a boy," she screamed, "Poseidon's Rage." A huge Tidal Wave merged with Cye's attack and through Janet back into the wall. When the girl didn't resurface Cye began to worry.  
"HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Cye screamed.   
"She's fine Torrent you're the one, who needs to watch out," said Cyclone as she picked him up just in time for Janet to miss with her sure kill.  
"Its them," cried Sage.  
"Nothing gets past you," came Lightning's voice, "Take this you bitch," she growled at Janet still just slightly out of sight.   
SPARK DANCE  
The power merged with an erupting point ray of water that emerged out of the water. It wrapped itself around Janet and she began to scream in pain.  
"You better give up now Janet," screamed Ryo. Some of the lightning began to bounce off the water at his feet but luckily he was rescued by Moon Blaze before he could get hurt. The lioness threw him on her back and took off. "Thanks girl I owe you one," he told her. Meanwhile Janet had managed to squirm herself out of the water's grip.  
"That's only one round Ronins," she cried as she disappeared.   
"She Ronins retreat," called Mia. Moon Blaze deposited Ryo on the ground and flew to her mistress after picking up Saya. The two of them flew a far enough distance away so that the boys couldn't see their faces.  
"You again," cried Sage.  
"He is a regular Einstein hey Cyclone," said Saya playfully.  
"You boys should learn to fight we can't always be there to save you," said Mia through giggles.  
"We were doing fine," growled Sage.  
"There were three of you before. Where did she go?" asked Cye. At his words a ray of water shot up into the air returning to the girl they had saw earlier and deposited herself onto Moon Blaze's back.  
"Nice of you to remember," said Sanya, "Especially since I saved your life."  
"What are your names?" asked Ryo.  
"Cyclone, Lightning, and this is Tidal Wave," said Mia proudly.  
"That's not want I meant," said Ryo.  
"We know," countered Mia.  
"How are we supposed to trust you if you won't tell us?" asked Cye.  
"We saved your lives twice that should be enough," said an offended Saya. Mia crossed her arms.  
"That's enough girls. She-Ronins retreat," she said with authority.  
"Yes my Lady," said Saya and Sanya. With that the girls retreated through an open door.  
"Those girls are good," said Cye.  
"Those girls are hot," added Sage. Ryo and Cye rolled their eyes.  
"We're in big trouble," said Ryo.   
  
The end of chapter two, shorter and more to the point.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
By Quizteam  
The Disaster Armors  
The chapter brings in Rinoa and Rowen together. They are my favorite couple next to Ryo and Mia.   
  
Mia, Saya, and Sanya waited for the boys to come look for them outside. They didn't have any trouble disarming since everyone had scattered after the attack. Moon Blaze was instructed to return to Saya's house that was only a little ways away. She was smart enough to stay out of sight. Sanya was having a hard time keeping it cool though. Her power always took a lot out of her.  
"Sanya you okay?" asked Mia. She was looking pretty drained.  
"I'm fine Mi. I just wish all the girls were here. Those battles are tough. We could use the armor of heavens," said Sanya. Mia grimaced of that. The armor of their combined powers was so hard on her body that it hurt just thinking about it. That was why she felt so for Ryo when he found his.  
"Hey you girls okay," she heard Ryo scream at them. She smiled at him weakly.  
"We are fine. Did you guys make out okay?" asked Saya.  
"No problem, we didn't mean to frighten you, especially Sanya," Cye said turning to Sanya. She was almost doubled over in pain now. The drain was really getting her.  
"You okay," screamed Mia. Sanya passed out.   
"Geezz, shouldn't there be one girl who can handle this without freaking out," said Sage. Cye shot him a dirty look as he lovingly lifted up Sanya.  
"The poor girl barely made it out of there alive," barked Cye.  
"We'll take her back to the house," said Mia shooting Sage a dirty look. As they walked towards the car Saya put her hand on Sage's arm.  
"I know you didn't mean that. You just want everyone to think you're a tough guy," she told him softly.  
"How do you know I'm not like that?" asked Sage. Saya frowned.  
"Because I'm not either," she said simply. Ryo was looking Mia over.  
"Mia where did you get that scratch," he said pointing to her face. Mia hadn't even noticed. Being in battle always brought scraps and bruises.  
"She fell when we were running out," Saya offered. Mia nodded. Ryo looked her over.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Mia laughed.  
"Sanya is the one who needs help Ryo not me. Stop worrying. Let's go," she said quickly. Cye already had Sanya in the back cradled in his arms. Saya sighed. If only Sage was as sensitive as Cye was. But Sanya deserved him they were met to be. It was only sad that Ryo and Mia hadn't realized that they were two.  
Mia glanced at her watch as they drove. It was almost four and Rowen would be at the library soon. Rinoa was going to be there to meet him. Mia had decided to allow Rinoa to handle Rowen on her own because the boys were beginning to get a little suspicious of the way she got along with the girls as they meant them. She only hoped everything would be all right. This last battle had scared her into being on edge.  
  
Rinoa studied the blue hared boy sitting at the table across from her. He had a collection of Shakespeare, her favorite author. She looked him over and decided that he was really very handsome despite his weird features. Mia had told her about it and she was kind of lucky because it made him so easy to spot. She tossed her raven ponytail back behind her shoulders and began to move towards the table.  
  
Rowen watched as a raven hared girl with hazel eyes approached him. She was very beautiful and Rowen was finding himself drawn to her. She had an odd looking ring on her finger that he remembered seeing somewhere before but he couldn't place it. She approached his table and quietly sat down across from him as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.  
"May I help you?" he asked her.  
"Yes you have the only Shakespeare collection in the entire library and I was wondering if I could borrow it to look up a sonnet. It will just take a moment," said Rinoa casually. He frowned at her.  
"What class is it for?" Rowen asked.  
"No class just wanted to write down the words to my favorite one," she said a little annoyed. He crossed his arms. He didn't believe it. No girl he had ever meant had been into Shakespeare.  
"Which one?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.  
"My mistress's eyes are nothing like the sun," Rinoa grandly begun. His jaw dropped. It was his favorite too.  
"That's is my favorite too," he said, "here you can borrow this." He handed her the book. Rinoa smiled.  
"Thank you," she told him. They spent the next hours talking about books and laughing.  
"Would you like to come to dinner tonight," he asked her finally. Rinoa smiled. And Mia thought she couldn't do it.  
"I would love to," she said truthfully. He gave her the address and they walked out of the library. They parted at the steps. Rinoa had gotten just a little ways out of sight when she heard a loud crash followed by some evil laughter.  
"Oh no," she said too herself. She quickly ran behind some trees knowing what she had to do.  
  
Rowen stared at the gray hared man wearing the armor of illusion. He was laughing wildly. Rowen had already changed into his armor but was having a hell of time fending him off.  
"You die Strata. Poor little warrior all alone in the word, I will show Mistress Miranda that Leo can succeed where Janet and Byo failed," he said. He threw Rowen into the wall of a nearby building. He stalked towards him.  
ARROW SHOCK WAVE. Rowen tried using his sure kill but it just wasn't powerful enough. Leo smiled.  
"Prepare to meet your maker Ronin, " he said.   
WEB OF  
"Oh no you don't," cried a female's voice. A she-ronin was on the library roof too far way to really see wearing black armor identical to Saya's and Sanya's.  
COMET FLASH. Several comets came crushing down to the group throwing the warlord backwards.  
"You should be more careful Strata," said the voice. Rowen grinned as he remembered what Mia said.  
"Lady Comet I presume," he said. She bowed.  
"At your service sir," she said.   
"I'll get you bitch," screamed Leo as he flew onto the room after Rinoa. Rowen tried to help but he was surround by a hundred dynasty soldiers.   
  
Mia dropped the glass of tea was carrying into the room for Sanya. Sanya had woken up just after they returned home and was now feeling much better. Ryo rushed to her side to pick up the broken pieces. Saya only had to glance at Mia once to know what had caused the accident.  
"You okay Mia?" asked Cye with concern.  
"Of course I'm fine. I just dropped it," she said. She knelt down to help Ryo but he was already done and on his way to throw the pieces out.  
"I think maybe we should take Sanya back to the pool so that she can get her car," suggested Saya. Mia sighed in relief.  
"Yes us girls will go by ourselves it will get us a chance to get know each other," added Sanya.  
"I don't know ladies with what happened the last few days you should probably have one of us with you," said Ryo.   
"We'll be fine let's go," Mia said. The girls were out the door before any of the boys could argue.  
"That was strange," said Cye quickly.  
  
"Hurry up Mia if Rinoa is in trouble we have to hurry," yelled Saya as they sped down the road.  
"I'm going as fast as I can Saya. Look there is the library," said Mia. They stopped the care about three blocks away and got out. Even from there they could tell there was a fierce battle going on. They made sure that everyone in the area had left before they transformed.  
"SHE-RONINS TO ARMS," shouted Mia.  
ARMOR OF CYCLONE  
ARMOR OF LIGHTNING  
ARMOR OF TIDAL WAVE.  
Sanya and Saya got on Moon Blaze's back and they flew into the battle.  
  
Rinoa was hurting and she could barely even raise her cross bow. She needed help but Rowen was still busy being wore down by dynasty soldiers. She was in trouble.  
Leo was coming at her again and this time he was out for her life.  
"Now you die Ronin slut," he growled.  
TWISTER TERROR   
The twister of Mia's attack blew Leo clear off the roof down to where Rowen was. Rinoa turned around in surprise to find Sanya, Saya, and Mia standing before her with Moon Blaze.  
"Did you miss us?" asked Saya brightly. Rinoa ran up and pulled all three girls into a hug.  
"Thanks guys it is good to fight beside all of you again," she said. Mia looked serious again.  
"Where is Rowen?" she asked.  
"Down there we better help him," said Sanya.  
  
Rowen had watched in amazement, as the attack of who he only could assume was Cyclone threw Leo off the roof. The warlord had come to only a minute before he had disappeared. But Rowen still was facing the soldiers and he was too worn out to use the arrow shock wave again. Just as he was about to give up, two new voices filled the air.  
POSEDIEN"S RAGE  
SPARK DANCE  
The two attacks destroyed the remaining warriors. He stared up at the roof to find the four women standing there with a lion at their side. He still couldn't make out their faces though.   
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
"Cyclone, Lightning, Tidal Wave, and Comet," said Cyclone.  
"You really should be more careful then to try to fight a warlord alone," added Lightning.  
"I hope you're alright," said Comet.   
"I'm fine why won't you tell us your names?" he asked. The girls burst out laughing.  
"All in good time my friend. But for now we'll see you around. Goodbye Strata," said Cyclone, "She-Ronins retreat," she cried. All the girls disappeared. Rowen shook his head. How would he explain this one to the guys?   
  
  
Chapter 4  
The Disaster Armors  
Quizteam  
Mia returned home to find Rowen in the middle of wild tales of his encounter with the famous She-Ronins. Cye, Sage, and Ryo were countering by telling theirs, while Kento seemed to content to listen to both.  
"Mia you're back late," said Ryo.  
"Yes, the girls and I started talking and I invited both of them to come to dinner tonight," she responded.  
"I also invited a girl if that's all right Mia," said Rowen  
"Of course Rowen I will be sure to set another place," she replied. Little did the boys know that Rinoa was bringing along Katrina when she came over tonight, Mia had decided it was best to move things along with the growing threat. Katrina and Kento would have words tonight, she knew. Their personalities were too similar to have otherwise.   
"So you meant the famous warriors today as well Rowen?" she asked.   
"Yes I was attacked by the library and comet she rescued me. The other girls came afterwards," said Rowen, "I don't think I suspect them as a threat anymore they just seem like they have their reasons for holding back." Mia had to smile. Not only was that the truest thing that had ever come out of his mouth it was also evidence that he had been quite taken by Rinoa.  
"Go back buddy," said Kento, "The part about you bringing a girl over tonight."  
"Ah, our little boy is growing up," joked Sage.   
"Rinoa is very sweet and you guys had better be nice to her. Besides you'll all just be jealous because I saw her first," said Rowen. Sage smirked.  
"No thanks I still too busy trying to wear down Saya. Its going well though the girl is really crazy about me," said Sage proudly. Mia looked around to see Saya and Sanya come in through the doorway. The boys didn't seem to notice so she just decided to let them go.   
"I hope Sanya likes me I've never met anyone who interested me so," said Cye.  
"It helps she isn't a dog either," said Kento. Ryo looked up at Mia and then he noticed the girls. He bit his tongue hard not to laugh at the amused expression on Saya and Sanya's faces. Saya then slammed the door revealing her presence to everyone. Cye blushed deeply while Sage tried to look unscathed.  
"Don't you girls knock," he said.  
"Mia told us we could come right in. Isn't that right Mia," said Sanya. Mia nodded.  
"That was pretty clever Saya. Maybe I'll give a crack at wearing you down sometime," said Ryo brightly. Sanya smiled, but all Saya did was look at Mia. Mia looked down at the ground.  
"You can't do that," said Kento simply pointing at Mia, "You're already almost married." Ryo blushed and Mia tried to hide one of her own. Ryo recovered first.  
"Well wife of mine," he said to Mia, "Can I give you some help in the kitchen?"  
"Sure hubby," said Mia motioning if into the kitchen. Saya and Sanya exchanged pleased looks. Sanya sat down next to Cye on the love seat causing him to blush exceedingly. Sage moved over on the sofa for Saya to sit down but instead she sat on the floor. This sent poor Rowen into fits of uncontrolled laughter. Just then a knock came to the door.  
"That must be Rinoa, I'll get it," said Rowen sobered now. He opened it to find that it was indeed Rinoa but she had a red hared girl with her.  
"I'm sorry that I brought a friend Rowen but she had no where else to go tonight," said Rinoa quietly. She was a little embarrassed that Mia had made her do this. "This is Katrina," she introduced. The red hared girl stepped forward and smiled. Rowen didn't mind at all that she had come.  
"The more the merrier," he said casually, "Mia would you set another place for a friend of Rinoa's." Mia stuck her head out from the kitchen.  
"Sure I would be glad to. It's a pleasure to meet you girls," she offered this and then went back to work. Rinoa and Katrina had to laugh at the casual way Mia had handled that. They saw that Sanya and Saya were already there and exchanged smiles with them. Kento in the meantime was looking Katrina over. She really was very pretty.  
"I don't understand why someone that looked like that would have trouble finding somewhere else to go. You should have called me honey," said Kento. Katrina blinked at him. She then stalked over and smacked him upside the head. Kento just sat there dazed as everyone else started laughing.  
"Katrina has a bit of a temper," said Rinoa. Rowen nodded.  
"I can see that," he said, "Rinoa, Katrina, this is Sage, Saya, Cye, Sanya, and the dazed one is Kento. The two in the kitchen are Mia and Ryo," he introduced. Rinoa nodded at each of the girls casually and then walked towards the kitchen.  
"I'm going to see if Mia needs help," she said quickly. Katrina followed her both anxious to see their friend again. Mia watched them come in and had to hold back the tears. All five of them together again almost didn't seem possible.  
"Hello Mia. My name is Katrina and this is Rinoa," said Katrina proudly. Ryo looked at each of the girls. They certainly were having luck with women these past few days. Tomorrow though they would have to concentrate on figuring out this new threat.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. But you don't have to help why don't you go out and socialize," said Mia. She had to get Katrina to at least try and talk to Kento. But Katrina's face was in a stubborn frown.  
"But you might need help," she said. Rinoa took Katrina by the arm.  
"She has quite a handsome helper here," said Rinoa smiling at Ryo, "Come on I want to talk to Rowen."   
They spent the last half an hour before dinner talking with Rowen. Kento kept trying to talk to Katrina but she wasn't cooperating. His opening statement would take a while to get over. When all ten of them sat down to the table together, Mia thought she was dreaming.  
"This is good Mia," said Ryo.  
"Yeah Mi it's the best," said Katrina. The boys gave her weird looks.  
"Sorry about that. Katrina cuts down on the formalities rather quickly I'm afraid," said Rinoa looking down at her plate. Rowen didn't like seeing her upset.  
"Oh its okay don't worry about it," he said.  
"Its kind of nice though Mi. I rather like it," said Saya trying to lighten the mood. But Mia just glared at her.  
"I like Mia better," grumbled Kento. Katrina glared at him.  
"Well maybe you could say that louder if you would stop stuffing food in your mouth," barked Katrina. Mia looked helplessly at Rinoa. She couldn't correct Katrina as she usually would have they were supposed to have just met. Rinoa just shrugged the only one Katrina would listen to would have been Mia.  
"Are you saying I'm a pig?" asked an offended Kento.  
"You are a pig," said Katrina simply. Kento stood up from the table.   
"Alright carrot top you and me outside now," he growled. Rowen and Ryo stood up.  
"That's enough Kento, stop it," said Ryo.  
"I'm sorry Rinoa," said Rowen. Rinoa beamed at him.  
"Its okay Rowen. Katrina should try and control her temper," she said.  
"Since dinner is kind of over now. How about us girls go for a quick walk outside?" asked Sanya. The girls nodded.  
"That sounds wonderful. Guys we will be right back," said Mia. She put her hand on Ryo's shoulder at his frown.  
"We'll be careful Ryo I promise," she offered. He gave her a weak smile as the girls headed outside.  
  
As soon as they were far enough away not to be seen or heard, Mia turned on her heels and glared at Katrina.  
"Now Mia, I didn't mean it. That guy is a total slob," said Katrina weakly. Mia just grimaced.  
"All I asked was that you give him a chance. He is your counterpart and legend says you two should get along," said Mia.  
"I believe there must be some mistake," said Katrina. Saya was smiling as she thought of something else.  
"Rinoa is sure having no trouble with hers," she said. Mia brightened at that.   
"Sure does look like he is taken with you Rinoa," she said.  
"More like its her who is taken with him," said Sanya. They all started laugh. It felt so good after a year to do that.  
"All this is great, all we need is Moon Blaze," said Katrina. Mia frowned at her. "Still in trouble my lady?" Katrina asked.  
"Still in trouble earthquake. All this from a woman, whose symbol is peace," said Mia rolling her eyes. Sanya and Saya giggled. Rinoa was too busy thinking about Rowen to.   
A flash of wind came by Mia's ear and she doubled over as a vision came to her. She saw a woman with long white hair and red eyes leading a warlords into battle. She saw the boys running after them. She opened up her eyes.  
"The dynasty is here and it's here strong. The boys," Mia stuttered as they ran for the house.  
  
A few minutes earlier Ryo looked at the dark clouds ahead of the house. Something was up.   
"Guys we got to go check it out. We'll leave the girls a note," he said. The rest of the boys nodded.   
  
By the time the girls got back to the house the boys had gone out. They had taken White Blaze too. Mia picked up the note and read.  
"Ladies sorry but we have an errand to run Mia will understand," love Ryo.  
Mia cringed.   
"We have to go girls and we have to go as ourselves," she told them.  
"What is it Mi?" asked Saya.   
"Miranda is here with all four warlords the boys will need us," she told her.  
"So its time for come as we are and let the truth come out?" asked Sanya. Mia nodded.  
"Its time girls," she said.  
"Alright lets get some butt," said Katrina. Rinoa rolled her eyes.   
"I hope Rowen is okay," she said.   
"He will be. All of them will be," said Saya more to herself as she thought about Sage.  
"Okay guys it time for Saya, Mia, Sanya, Rinoa, and Katrina to save the day," said Mia.  
"But Cyclone, Lightning, Comet, Tidal Wave, and Earthquakes can help right?" asked Saya.   
"Shut up Saya," growled Mia. The four of the girls headed into the woods towards the source of trouble.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter five  
The Disaster Armors  
By Quizteam  
  
The cliff hanger fixer. I have spend days trying to figure out how this scene will go.  
  
Ryo looked up at the four warlords, Janet, Byo, Leo, and the final one of venom Riko. Behind them stood a woman with long white hair and red eyes who he assumed was Miranda. For once he really prayed that those She-Ronins showed up. They wouldn't stand a chance otherwise.  
"RONIN WARRIORS TO ARMS," he yelled. The guys called their armor.  
ARMOR OF WILDFIRE  
ARMOR OF HALO  
ARMOR OF STRATA  
ARMOR OF TORRENT  
ARMOR OF HARDROCK  
Once they finished they noticed that the warlords they knew had jumped back to allow Riko to lead the attack.  
"In Talpa's time little Ronins," he hissed. "The warlord of cruelty lead the forces of the empire but that is not the case here. You must face venom in order to met the strongest of your foes," he hissed.  
"Well we took out the old warlord of venom a hundred times so forgive us for not being impressed," said Rowen.  
"Oh you will be little Ronins," he replied. He lunged at them. All five just nearly evaded his poisoned sword.  
SNAKE BIT STRIKE  
All were not so lucky that time it hit both Cye and Kento right on and sent them to the ground in pain. The warlord grinned.  
"Riko," a sharp female voice growled. "Leave them to Janet, Byo, and Leo now. Come to my side a sense a new danger coming."   
"Yes Mistress Miranda," hissed Riko moving to her side, "You heard the empress Warlords attack," he ordered. The warlords went towards the Ronins. Ryo, Sage, and Rowen stood in front of Cye and Kento.  
"WEB OF DECEPTION," cried Leo. All the Ronins and White Blaze were put up into the warlord's web trapped and unable to move.  
"You son of a bitch we'll get you for this," growled Sage. Janet just laughed.  
"Well down Leo, I'll finish them all off," she said.  
"You guys have honor, no true warrior would finish off an enemy unable to defend itself," growled Rowen.  
"Your victory over the mortal world is empty and your punishment in the next will be fitting," spat Cye. Ryo just kept his head down thinking about Mia.  
'I'm sorry I will get to tell you I love you Mia,' he thought, 'Please forgive me.'  
"Now Ronins you die," screamed Janet.  
"I don't think so," said a female's voice. Mia, Saya, Sanya, Rinoa, and Katrina emerged from a clearing in the woods. All the boys' hearts stopped in their chests.  
"Girls get the hell out of here," screamed Ryo. But it was too late Leo and Byo were already going towards them licking their chops.  
"Well what do we have here," said Leo. Saya smiled.  
"Your worst nightmare dog breath," she spat.  
"Oh really," said Byo, "What are you girls going to do?" Mia smiled.  
"I thought about feeding you to the wolves. But it's too good for you," said Sanya.  
"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Sage. Saya shot him a pretty smile.   
"You'll see," she said, "Shall we Mia?" Mia nodded.  
"We shall," she said, "SHE-RONINS TO ARMS." Ryo's heart caught in his throat.  
ARMOR OF CYCLONE  
ARMOR OF LIGHTNING  
ARMOR OF TIDAL WAVE  
ARMOR OF COMETS  
ARMOR OF EARTHQUAKES.  
All the girls were dressed in their armor and Moon Blaze was again placed at Mia's side. Katrina's armor was violet and her weapon was a set of daggers. All the boys' jaws dropped the warlords too. Ryo just stared at Cyclone.  
"Mia," he croaked. She shot him a smile.  
"Saya take care of freeing the boys. The rest of you with me," she ordered.   
"Yes my lady," the girls said in unison. Saya got on top of Moon Blaze and she flew her over to the boys who will still in shock.  
"Close your mouths before you swallow a fly," she said.  
"Saya, Mia, Sanya, Rinoa, and Katrina," stuttered Sage.   
"Actually I'm just Saya. But I get what you're saying Halo," said Saya as she cut the boys free from Leo's web.  
They all fell to the ground.  
"Thank you lightning," said Cye sarcastically. Ryo looked over at the girls. They were incredible. Mia was easily beating Janet on her own. Sanya had Byo while Katrina and Rinoa were easily handling Leo. Mia and Moon Blaze were graceful and agile. Sanya was constantly outsmarting her enemy. And Rinoa and Katrina were over taking on their shear strength.   
"Come on guys, Cye and Kento can be moved back into the clearing until they recover and the rest of you can help me take care of snake face," said Saya. Sage watched as Riko jumped down from where he was towards Saya.  
"Lightning watch out," he screamed. But it was too late.  
SNAKE BIT STRIKE.  
Saya was flung backwards into a tree. Sage ran to her side and took her into his arms. He managed to jump out of the way just in time for Riko to miss with a second attack.   
  
"SAYA," Mia screamed. She then looked back at Janet. "Katrina go and help the guys with Riko," Mia ordered. Katrina nodded.  
"Yes my lady," she said. She jumped over in between Ryo, Rowen, and Riko.   
"Out of the way girl this isn't you concern," hissed Riko.   
"Princess Mia has made it my concern demon. So I suggest you take off before I have to hurt you," said Katrina confidently. Rowen and Ryo exchanged looks. None of the other girls had been this bold in battle. Katrina stepped back in between them.  
"Get ready to use your sure kills right after mine alright," she whispered.  
"Whatever you say earthquakes. We're a little disoriented right now," whispered Rowen  
"Enough chatting Ronins. Time to play," hissed Riko. But before he could attack.  
"RAGE OF EARTH," screamed Katrina. The earth beneath Riko began to shift and throw into the earth over and over again. "Now," screamed Katrina.  
FLARE UP NOW  
ARROW SHOCK WAVE  
Riko screamed in pain and disappeared. The other warlords stopped fighting when they saw their leader disappear. Suddenly in the quiet of the moment they heard soft clapping coming from the direction of the Queen.  
"Well done Earthquakes. Cyclone, you have taught your warriors well," she said calmly.  
"Mistress what do we do now," screamed Byo.  
"Return to the dynasty Warlords. I will deal with these pests myself," she responded.  
"But mistress," protested Janet.  
"NOW," screamed Miranda. The warlords disappeared. Mia stepped beside Ryo and raised her head proudly to empress. The girls came up behind her except Saya who was still lifeless in Sage's arms.  
"Good evening to you Miranda," began Mia, "I see reports of your death were tall-tales indeed. Pray tell me what do I owe the honor of killing you myself too you witch." Ryo stared at Mia in her armor. She was ten-times more beautiful and she had a fire and spirit that was perfectly her.  
"Look lady we don't know who you are and how you know Mia and the girls so well but get out of our world," barked Ryo. White Blaze growled at his side and Moon Blaze answered with one of her own.  
"Silence Wildfire this is between me and Ariel's brat," shouted Miranda, "My death was just an illusion for my husband so that I would have time to strengthen myself. I had hoped to capture the mortal world but it seems I have greater prizes in store with the Disaster armors," she paused and smiled at Saya's form, "Perhaps I should go ahead and take the Lightning armor now." Sage tensed and pulled Saya closer to his body.  
"Over my dead body witch," he spat. Miranda grinned. She turned her gaze to Sanya and Rinoa.  
"I have missed the power of Tidal Wave and Comets," she said. Cye shoot up at that. But couldn't hold the position for long. Sanya knelt at his side.  
"You will hurt Sanya only when there is no life left in me," he said. Rinoa had grabbed a hold of Rowen's arm and he had placed his hand over his. Finally Miranda looked at Katrina.  
"But rage of earth is by far the most impressive sure kill," she said. Kento made no heroic move but he did inch himself just a little closer to Katrina. Mia had had enough she stepped forward as if to challenge Miranda.  
"The armors of Ariel are under my protection. Depart witch and you may live to see another day in your dark world," she growled.   
"Bold words from a Princess who hasn't even mastered the heavens' armor yet," said Miranda. Ryo was going to ask Mia to explain but the look on her face said that the Heavens armor was her demon the way the armor of Inferno was his.   
"Shut your trap you piece of trash," barked Mia, "I can defeat you with the Cyclone armor. You have tried to harm my friends and for that you will pay. I will now honor the line of my family by killing you now. My grandfather's death will now finally be avenged," said Mia jumping right in front of the empress. Moon Blaze moved with her and stayed close to her side.  
"You will eat your words little Princess," said Miranda pulling out her sword, "Defend yourself brat," she called.   
"Mia don't," cried Ryo. Mia didn't even look back at him.  
"I'm sorry Ryo, I have too," she said. Miranda lunged at Mia and she barely blocked it. The battle between the two of them was graceful almost like a dance. Each blocked the others attack firmly, but Miranda was slowly over powering Mia. Moon Blaze was doing her best to help but Miranda was too strong for her to do much damage on. Finally as if in slow motion Miranda managed to knock Mia off her feet. She glared down at her and raised her sword. Her red eyes turned black and Mia knew what was going to happen.  
"TWISTER TERROR," Mia yelled.  
"HELL'S JUDGEMENT," screamed Miranda. The black energy of the Empresses attack easily overpowered the power of Mia's and she was hit with almost its full force. Mia cried out in pain.  
"MIA," screamed Ryo has he jumped up and captured her lifeless form in his arms. He shook her and shook her but she didn't move. 'Please let her be all right. Oh god I can't be without her,' he thought. Katrina, Sanya, and Rinoa couldn't believe their eyes. Mia had never fell in battle. Their eyes filled with their eyes as they watched Ryo's fall freely. Sage, Kento, Rowen, and Cye eyes were also moist and their bodies were tight with angry.   
"That will teach the brat," said Miranda. That did it. Rinoa, Sanya, and Katrina lunged at her.  
"You will pay for this," screamed Katrina.   
"No one hurts our friend," yelled Sanya.  
"We'll send you back to hell bitch," shouted Rinoa.  
COMET FLASH  
POSEDION'S RAGE  
RAGE OF EARTH  
Miranda placed up her head and all the girls stopped in midair.   
HELL'S JUDGEMENT  
The power hit the helpless girls and to them everything went black.  
"SANYA," screamed Cye.  
"RINOA," howled Rowen.  
"KATRINA," cried Kento. The three girls landed hard on the group before them. The boys looked up into Miranda's eyes. Their armors began to glow. Ryo looked up from Mia for only a moment. His wet face was constricted in pain. He looked back at Mia's bruised face and at the whimpering lion that was licking her face.   
"I'll take care of everything Mia. I promise I'll protect the girls for you," he swore to her. He then turned his gaze to Miranda who was laughing with glee. His armor grew bright red.   
"You boys are really scaring me," said Miranda, "I best collect my prizes and go. Black energy surrounded each of the girls and began to lift them off the ground. Sage was doing his best to anchor Saya but it wasn't going real well.   
"Oh no you don't," screamed Ryo, "ARMOR OF INFERNO." The white armor appeared on Ryo and he began to stalk forward. Miranda was startled enough for the magic to realize the captives.   
"What chance to you think you really have boy," said Miranda. Ryo smiled.  
"A better chance then you will ever have at hurting any of those girls," he growled.   
RAGE OF INFERNO  
HELL JUDGEMENT  
The two attacks collided and destroyed each other. Miranda looked frightened.  
"How can that be?" she asked, "I'll be back for those armors." She disappeared. Ryo banished the armor. He looked at the guys; they were drained but not as bad as before. All the girls were still out though. He walked over to Mia and gently picked her up. Her armor disappeared off of her as he did. She was left in her street clothes. One by one it happened to all the other girls. Each of the boys picked one of them up.  
"Lets go home," said Ryo his voice thick with tears as he looked into Mia's lifeless eyes. She had a pulse but it was very faint.  
  
The end of the chapter 5, I hope you weren't disappointed I tried so hard.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ryo stared down into Mia's eyes. He had brought her up to his room and placed her in his bed. He kept thinking that if he just kept his eyes on hers they would open. Mia always made everything all right for him. He stared at the lion and tiger standing at the edge of her bed side by side. Mia had touched so many lives it would be wrong for hers to end. He took her hand and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.  
"Please my love, come back to me," he whispered. He turned and left the room leaving the animals to the watch.   
When he got downstairs he found Sage leaning against the wall.  
"What's the verdict?" he asked.  
"She's in a coma like state. She is alive but I can't wake her," he said tears threatening to fall again. "How are the girls?"  
"We tended to their wounds. They should come too soon. Saya should first she has been out the longest," he said quietly. Ryo nodded and began to walk away.  
"You stay at her side like a little puppy but you forget they lied to us," said Kento as he approached them from the living room. "Mia lied to us," he offered as an after thought.  
"I don't care. Mia had her reasons. She has never given me a reason not to trust her," said Ryo firmly.  
"Saya and the girls haven't either," said Sage quickly. Kento frowned.  
"You guys are blinded by love. I am not taken in with these girls the way you are. I agree they should be protected but I don't trust them," he said. Ryo kept on walking away while Sage showed him his back.  
In the living room Rowen and Cye were keeping their watch over the remaining four girls. Rowen brushed a strand of stray raven hair out of Rinoa's face. Cye just kept putting his hand on Sanya's arm as if he thought she would disappear if the he took it off. Suddenly Saya broke the silence as she shot up from the bed they had made her on the floor.   
"SAGE," she screamed. In an instant Sage was at her side. "What happened Sage all I remember is you telling me to watch out and then being here," she said as she looked around.  
"Mia challenged Miranda to try and protect you guys, she was hurt really bad. The other girls tried to attack her as well they were knocked out but they should be alright," said Sage trying to calm her. Saya just kept blinking. But suddenly she sobered.  
"What do you me Mi was hurt bad. How bad?" she asked sternly.  
"We don't know if she is going to make it," said Ryo quietly as he entered the room. Saya's eyes widened. She threw off her covers and sprung up. She ran to where the other girls were. She began shaking Katrina, Rinoa, and Sanya.  
"Girls wake up. Mia needs us she's hurt. We got to put our power together to bring her back," she screamed.  
"Stop her Sage," Cye screamed. But it was too late the other girls' eyes began to blink open, Rinoa sat up and looked into Saya's eyes. By the horrified look in her eyes she knew what had her so upset.  
"How's Mia?" she asked Rowen.  
"She won't wake up," he replied. The last sentence made Sanya and Katrina wake up. All the girls got up and raced upstairs to find where Mia was.   
"Guys come on we have to stop them," yelled Ryo. He ran off and blocked the door to Mia's room before they could open the door. The girls scowled at him as if he was the devil himself.  
"Move out of the way Wildfire," spat Saya.  
"Or we'll move you," said Katrina. Sanya and Rinoa nodded.  
"First you got to tell us what you are going to do. Why did Mia and you lie to us?" he asked.   
"We don't have time for that. If we combine our powers maybe we can bring Mia back. We are swore to protect her she is our leader and our best friend. As to the other question we don't have time to explain. We all know you love her wildfire but right now this isn't about love this is about family," said Saya. Ryo looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but conviction in them. Sage and the other boys rushed to his side.  
"We will stop them with you if you want us to Ryo," said Rowen looking straight into Rinoa's eyes. Ryo shook his head.  
"No, let them go. I can't lose Mia and they might be able to help," he said moving out of the way. The guys followed suit and the girls dashed into the bedroom. They all stopped when they saw Mia's lifeless form.   
"Come on girls we can't lose faith now," said Saya. The symbol of hope flashed on her forehead.  
"Saya is right. Mia would never give up on us," said Sanya as the symbol of faith flashed on hers. The girls stood around the bed and stared down at Mia. Saya tried to hold back her tears but failed.  
"Come on Mi," she said, "You can't leave us too. We're all we've got. Remember."   
"What's the story with you five," came Kento's voice. Katrina turned and looked at him.  
"We're orphans all of us. Our mothers fought beside each other in the disaster armors before us. So Miranda sent her troops to kill them and the heirs to the disaster armors," she said quietly.  
"You," Rowen said looking right at Rinoa.  
"My mother and father were killed when the dynasty set our house on fire," she said quietly, "She stuck me out the window and put me on a tree branch. A neighbor saw her and climbed up the tree to rescue me. I was only two at the time. I still remember my mother though she had the most beautiful hazel eyes." Rinoa's eyes filled up with tears.  
"There was a terrible earthquake," said Katrina. "The house shook so hard and just our house. My father he slipped me out of a crack in the wall right before it collapsed."  
"We were out on this boat," said Sanya, "This terrible storm came up and mother she slipped the armor's ring on my finger and it changed me into water so that I could survive. I washed up on the shore a few hours later." Cye put his arm around her. Sage just kept staring at Saya.  
"My mother died in childbirth. They poisoned her at least that's what Mia's grandfather told me. My father died of a broken heart after that. I lived with Mia and her parents then her and her grandfather my whole life," said Saya never taking her eyes from Mia's.  
"They came into the house one night," she continued, "Mia's parents they gave us to her grandfather and he ran off. We could hear them screaming in the distance as the dynasty slit their throats. We were only about two at the time." The boys stood there as she finished her story.  
"Doctor Koji, he took us all in and raised us until we were all eighteen, then Saya, Rinoa, Katrina, and I got our own apartments," said Sanya.  
"Why didn't you guys help us before?" asked Rowen.   
"Doctor Koji said that it was your destiny to defeat Talpa on your own. So he sent Mia to watch over you until the second wave appeared and we would be needed. That's why Mia called us back she sensed the presence of a new evil," said Rinoa. Kento shook his head.  
"That's one hell of a story," he said. The girls turned their attention back to Mia.  
"We'll bring her back," said Katrina, "We just have to let her know we're here. Mi, hey Mi. Listen girl you got to come back to us. We're a family and a team and we really need you now. Without you the dynasty is unstoppable."   
"Yea Mi," said Sanya, 'We've just gotten back together now and things just kept being strange while you were gone. Katrina's temper got worse again. Rinoa she buried herself back in her books and Saya hasn't been the same either."  
"Mia, you and me we're best friends. We have been since we were kids remember that. I can't lose you. You're the only one who ever understood me Mia and despite what you think I would never make anywhere near as good a leader as you. Please come back," whispered Saya, "Come on girls form a circle we're going to bring Mia's spirit back."  
The girls surrounded her.   
"I, Katrina warrior of earthquakes and daughter of peace lead my power to bring you back my lady. No one has ever made my temper as unneeded as you Mia. Please return to us," said Katrina her symbol glowing brightly.  
"I, Rinoa warrior of comets and daughter of pride lead my power to bring you back my lady. No one has ever understood me the way you do. You see me for what I am and for that I will always be grateful my friend. Please return to us," said Rinoa her symbol also began to glow.  
"I, Sanya warrior of tidal wave and daughter of faith lead my power to bring you back my lady. No one has a bigger heart than you do Mia and no one has ever had the kind of faith in us that you do. Please return to us," said Sanya her symbol was blinding.  
"I, Saya warrior of lightning and daughter of hope lead my power to bring back you back my friend. As far back as I can remember Mia we have been comrades and sisters. I know I was always difficult to put up with these past years. But I want you to know that I have always appreciated it. Please return to us my friend," said Saya her symbol was brighter than any other was. Mia's red symbol flickered only once and then died out.  
"Its not working," screamed Rinoa her voice thick with tears. The boys shook their heads and Ryo put his head down so they couldn't see his tears.  
"Wildfire," screamed Saya still concentrating, "COME HERE." Ryo approached her and she grabbed his hand. "Enter the circle with us Wildfire. Mia needs to know you are here."   
"But," Sanya cut off Ryo, as he was about to protest.  
"You can lie to yourself and you can lie to Mia. But you can't lie to us," she growled.  
"Let here feel your love Ryo," said Rinoa, "Its her symbol." Ryo concentrated and Mia symbol began to glow a little again.  
"I love you Mia Koji," he whispered, "Don't you dare leave me." He felt Moon Blaze come to his side and licked his free hand. Mia's symbol was bright now and slowly she opened her eyes.  
"What happened guys," she asked tiredly. The girls broke the circle and their faces stretched with smiles.  
"MIA," Sanya, Rinoa, and Katrina screamed. They rushed onto her hugging her.  
"We thought we lost you," said Rinoa. Mia just laughed.  
"Now this is rather undignified for warriors isn't it," she said. Katrina laughed.  
"Mia it sure is good to hear you lecture us," she said. Mia looked from Ryo to Saya who were both staring at her. She got up and extended her hand to Saya. Saya shook it.  
"Thank you my friend," she whispered. Saya smiled and pulled Mia into a sisterly hug. When they came apart, Mia looked at Ryo.  
"Ryo did you say something to me right before I woke up?" she asked. Ryo blushed.  
"Oh no," he said, "I didn't say anything Mia." The guys could stand it no longer they ran to Mia and hugged her. Mia laughed again.  
"Well now that the gang is all here," she began but was stopped by Moon Blaze and White Blaze that jumped on top of her knocking her down, "Okay, big kitties. Now everyone is here."   
Mia sobered. "I had a vision while I was asleep. The dynasty will begin an attack on the city at dawn tomorrow. Get some sleep girls we'll be there to stop it," she said.   
"What?" said the boys in unison. But the girls had already left the room to go back down stairs.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
The Disaster Armors  
By Quizteam  
  
  
"Mia you guys can't go out tomorrow you just barely survived the last battle," screamed Ryo as he chased the girls down the stairs.  
"And what do you suggest Ryo, that we sit around here and hope for the best. It just happens to be my destiny to destroy Miranda. Just as it is yours," she said defiantly.   
"Ours?" asked Rowen.   
"Of course, legend says that the She-Ronins will defeat the dynasty only by standing beside their male counterparts. And you just happen to be mine Strata," said Rinoa firmly. Sage went to open his mouth but Saya cut him off.  
"I know you don't want me to get hurt Sage but I have to do this," she said. Sage blushed as the other guys smiled at him.  
"This isn't about you girls," he lied, "This is about what happens if Miranda gets her hands on those armors and comes after us." Saya's smile faded.  
"Don't worry Halo we won't try to give you any trouble," she said quickly walking out onto the porch. Mia glared at him.  
"That was smart Sage," said Mia bitterly.   
"You girls shouldn't be out there. We're the guys let us handle it," said Ryo.   
"This isn't house hold politics. This isn't the kind of the thing where you boys worry about losing the pants in the family," Mia growled.  
"Well I for one am just worried about Rinoa getting hurt," said Rowen quietly. Cye nodded.  
"I don't want to see anything happen to Sanya," he said. Sanya and Rinoa smiled.  
"Let's four go for a walk," said Sanya. The other three nodded and walked out. Katrina looked at Kento.  
"You don't have to say it hard rock I know you aren't worried about me," she said stalking up the stairs.  
"But I am," the helpless warrior whispered. Mia and Ryo were still locked in stares.  
"I don't know how to respond to that comment Ryo," she said, "Except to say that the girls and I are going tomorrow." She walked out to join Saya.  
Sage looked at Ryo helplessly.   
"We do put our feet in our mouths," he said flopping down on the couch.  
"Well Mia's wrong isn't she?" Ryo asked him sitting down also.  
"How the hell should I know," growled Sage, "I still can't figure out why I say stupid stuff like that I don't mean around Saya." Ryo smiled weakly.  
"You're in love buddy," he said.  
"Sounds like you know," observed Sage.   
"You have no idea," replied Ryo.  
  
Mia and Saya stared quietly out at the stars.  
"I can't figure out whose comment was dumber Ryo's or Sage's," said Saya finally. Mia shook her head.  
"I don't know, but Sage didn't really mean it Saya. I know, give the guy a chance," she said quietly. Saya nodded.  
"If you promise not to give up on Ryo," she replied. Mia's eyes filled with tears.  
"I was so sure I had heard him say it Saya," she said. Saya looked at her friend. It wasn't her place to tell her.  
"Don't lose hope Mia. I'm sure it will all work out. Look at Rinoa and Sanya maybe some day we'll end up just like them," she said.  
"I don't think I could ever be as head over heels as Sanya. At least not in the same way," her friend said.  
"The truth is Mia. I don't think I could either. But I do hope when I'm as close as I'm going to be its with Sage," said Saya. Mia looked at Saya's dreamy look.  
"Welcome to the love your Ronin Warrior club. Its not real easy to stay in but its sure one hell of a ride," she said.   
The sight of Rowen and Cye carrying Sanya and Rinoa towards the house interrupted them. They rushed to their side.  
"What the hell happened?" asked Mia.  
"They were exhausted they just fell asleep. Someone woke them up before they could recover," growled Rowen as he looked at Saya.  
"Is that true Saya?" asked Mia crossing her arms.   
"You were in trouble. The girls were needed my lady," she said simply.  
"In battle the only one whose health is expendable is me. Next time you put the girls ahead of me as you would in battle. Is that clear?" asked Mia.  
"I disagree Mi. But it is clear," said Saya bowing her head.  
"Lets all get some sleep now, okay," said Cye.  
"We'll sleep on the floor in our rooms and let the girls have the beds," said Rowen going into the house.  
"Rowen has it bad," said Saya as she and Mia followed them in. Ryo and Sage were still on the coach talking when they came in.  
"We're going to go put the girls down," said Cye as he and Rowen went upstairs.  
"I think I'll just sleep down here if you boys don't mind," said Saya grabbing a quilt. Sage shook his head.  
"Your welcome to my bed Saya," he offered. This caught her off guard. "If you trust me," he added.   
"I do," said Saya simply as the two of them headed upstairs. This left only Mia, Ryo, and Kento who was still looking up the stairs where Katrina had gone.  
"I'm taking your room hard rock," came Katrina's voice, "You can have the floor."   
Kento scowled to himself but still headed upstairs.   
"I'll be going to my own room now," said Mia quietly.  
"Wait," said Ryo, "My room is nicer. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor," he offered. Mia shook her head.  
"I don't need it thank you Wildfire," she spat and then stalked up the stairs.  
An hour later when everyone was asleep he crept down to Mia's room. He placed a blanket and pillow on the ground and walked over to Mia. White Blaze and Moon Blaze were curled up on either side of her and in the darkness Mia looked like an angel. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and settled down to sleep.  
  
Chapter 8  
Mia awoke with a start. She had another vision. This time she was sure it was a warning that Miranda was in the city. She sent a message of alarm through her mind to the girls. She heard gasps down the hall as each of them woke up. Mia shook Moon Blaze awake and quietly made her way down stairs hoping not to wake the boys, she didn't see the slight stirring of Ryo who was still sleeping next to her bed. She thought the girls and her could go and scout it out before they got the boys involved. She saw each of the girls creeping downstairs as well. When they got outside they finally began to speak to each other.  
"I should have woke Rowen," said Rinoa regretfully, "He'll be worried." Saya shook her head.  
"Sage won't be," she said simply, "But Ryo might go nuts." Mia was too busy looking ahead into the distance to give her the annoyed glare she normally would have.  
"The sky is so dark don't you think," she whispered.  
"I haven't felt something this evil since the night my parents died," she finished. Katrina put her hand on her shoulder.  
"At your word my lady we are out of here," she said. The others nodded.  
"Not without us you aren't," said Kento from the steps. All the boys were standing there.  
"Geez Rinoa," said Rowen, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
"You weren't planning on leaving without us were you Mia?" asked Ryo. Mia crossed her arms and stood firmly.  
"I would have but since you're here now. I guess we should bring you along," she said.   
"Don't be so hard on him Mia," said Sanya, "What Ryo meant was that he's worried about you." Ryo made no move to agree.  
"If you guys are going to come along you need to get changed. And so do we Mia," said Saya. Mia nodded.  
"Ok," she said, "Let's show these boys how it's done. SHE-RONINS TO ARMS."   
"Yes my lady," the girls said in unison.  
ARMOR OF CYCLONE  
ARMOR OF LIGHTNING  
ARMOR OF TIDAL WAVES  
ARMOR OF COMETS  
ARMOR OF EARTHQUAKES  
The girls transformed and stood proudly.  
"I love my armor," said Katrina happily.  
"Try to keep up Torrent," said Sanya. She and Saya leaped onto Moon Blaze's back as she took off. Mia flew up into the air with Rinoa and Katrina hanging onto her legs. Ryo and the guys stood dumbfounded.  
"RONIN WARRIORS TO ARMS," screamed Ryo.  
ARMOR OF WILDFIRE  
ARMOR OF HALO  
ARMOR OF TORRENT  
ARMOR OF HARD ROCK  
ARMOR OF STRATA  
The boys transformed and raced after the girls in the distance. After running for a few minutes they saw Mia and the girls standing on the outskirts of the city. They were hiding themselves.  
"What's up," asked Sage.   
"Shhhhhhh," instructed Saya.  
"Byo is up ahead," whispered Rinoa.  
"Let me take care of taking him out," offered Katrina.  
"I'll help you," added Kento quickly.  
"My lady I can handle it alone," pleaded Katrina.  
"Take hard rock with you earthquakes that's an order," Mia told her. Katrina sighed.  
"I would have been fine without him," she grumbled as her and Kento sneaked out towards the warlord.  
"Think they can handle it," asked Rowen.  
"You don't know Katrina very well," said Rinoa with a smirk.  
"Hey there Warlord," screamed Katrina as she approached him, "Want to try your luck," she pulled out her daggers. Kento was hiding a few feet away. Byo smiled.  
"So the little bimbo wants to fight. You're nothing without Lightning and Cyclone protecting you," he growled.  
"You think what you like warlord. But you lose this day. RAGE OF EARTH," shouted Katrina. The attack shook the earth but Byo was still standing up. Katrina jumped behind him making him face the other way.  
"You'll have to go better than that ronin," he spat.   
"If you insist," she told him brightly.  
IRON ROCK CRUSHER  
Kento's attack came from behind Byo and knocked him out. Katrina walked up to the warlord and tied him up with his own chain.  
"Not bad hard rock," she said smiling, "Would you carry the body please?" she asked sweetly. Kento blushed as he picked up the fallen enemy and they headed back to the others.  
  
"It's been too long," said Ryo sharply. Mia shook her head.  
"It hasn't been that long. I could tell if something was wrong," she said simply.  
"Look what we brought you Mia," came Katrina's happy voice. Kento placed Byo at her feet.  
"Nice done earthquake," said Saya.   
"Thank you," replied Kento trying to make everyone notice that he helped too.  
"You don't need to be that way Kento," said Sage, "We know you did good."  
"I'm going to go scout ahead for another warlord. If we can maintain this position for a while we keep the element of surprise, come on Moon Blaze let's go," instructed Mia as she and Moon Blaze flew off. Ryo looked helplessly at Saya he didn't like it when Mia just went off like that.  
"Don't worry about her," said Saya gently, "Mia is brilliant at scouting she'll be fine."  
"She shouldn't go off alone," said Ryo trying to sound unemotional.  
"That's like saying the sun shouldn't set in the west," said Sanya quickly.   
Mia and Moon Blaze returned and Mia realized by the look on her friend's faces her ears should be burning.  
"Janet is just up ahead," said she said.  
"Let me and Rowen handle her," said Rinoa. Mia looked at her.  
"Okay if that's what you both want. Take Moon Blaze she'll fly you right to her," said Mia quickly. Rinoa beamed and pulled Rowen up on top of Moon Blaze with her. Rowen was trying to protest.  
"But Rinoa, I'm afraid of heights," Rowen screamed as they took off. The remaining warriors burst out laughing. The warrior of Strata was afraid of heights.  
It wasn't ten minutes later that the two returned with the crumpled form of Janet slung over moon blaze.  
"That was quick," said Saya.  
"Rowen distracted her," said a frowning Rinoa. She hopped off moon blaze and left Rowen sitting there blushing. The others exchanged glances as Mia took to the air to look for the other warlords. She returned quickly  
"Riko and Leo are up ahead together. Sanya, Sage, Saya, and Cye I trust you too handle them. Saya is in charge," said Mia simply. Sage scowled.  
"I'm not one of your girls Mia you can't order me around. Ryo tells me whether I have to listen to someone or not," he growled.  
"Do as you wish," said Saya calmly. She got on Moon Blaze with Sanya and they flew off. Sage and Cye got on White Blaze. Sage hung his head regretting what he said.  
  
"Saya I didn't mean what I said that way," called Sage after her.  
"I really don't much care what you meant," said Saya tiredly. Cye and Sanya exchanged a look as they caught a glimpse of their targets in the distance.   
"There they are," said Sanya. They landed and left Moon Blaze and White Blaze to wait for them.  
"There's a fountain over there Tidal Wave. You know what to do," said Saya. Sanya nodded and ran off towards the fountain. "She'll need a distraction and we'll provide it," continued Saya. She turned to Sage. "If that's all right?" she asked. Sage winced as they ran off towards the warlord. They stopped a few inches away just out of sight.  
"I think I'll send them off towards the fountain," said Cye, "Hey warlords." Riko and Leo turned around to see who it was.  
SUPER WAVE SMASHER, The warlords were blown into the fountain, where a ray of water trapped them in place.  
POSEDION'S RAGE  
Sanya's voice cried out and the warlords were smashed underneath the water.   
SPARK DANCE  
The electricity of Saya attack finished them off and the blacked out warlords landed hard on the pavement in front of them. Sanya also landed in front of them back in her human form. Saya walked up to them and grinned.   
"Let's get them tied up," she said smiling proudly at Sage. But Riko managed to pull himself up. He grabbed Saya and put his sword to her throat. Sage cried out as Saya struggled for freedom.  
"Stand back all of you or the girl dies," he growled. Sage grimaced.  
"Let go of her or I'll personally see you never walk again, he said.  
"Brave words Halo don't you think you should be asking for demands instead of making them," said Riko happily.   
"If you hurt Saya you die this day demon," spat Sanya.   
"We demand you let her go," said Cye.   
"Just get the hell out of here guys," said Saya, "I can handle it." Sage rolled his eyes.  
"You cannot," he told her, "And you have the nerve to call Mia stubborn."  
"Enough of this give me your weapons and you can have the girl," Riko demanded. The three looked at each other and slowly gave up their weapons.  
"Now let her go," insisted Sage. Riko laughed.  
"You really trusted the word of a warlord," he hissed raising his sword to kill Saya.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO," screamed Sage his eyes filling with tears. The warlord prepared to strike when,  
TWISTER TERROR  
Cyclones lifted the warlord high in the air and placed Saya and the weapons back in the proper place. Mia, Ryo, and the others landed before them. Saya smiled warmly at Mia.  
"Thank you my friend," she said.  
"I told you I would know if you guys were in trouble," said Mia laughing. Ryo just looked at her.  
"You have great control over your sure kill," he observed.  
"It's a gift," said Mia simply. Saya turned to Sage who was attempting to wipe away his tears.  
"Pretty close hey Halo," she said smiling. He smiled back.  
"Yeah pretty close," he replied. Katrina and Kento finished tying up the remaining warlords.  
"That just leaves Miranda now doesn't it," said Katrina. The others nodded.  
"Yep, that means you can all go home now," said Mia firmly. The others' jaws dropped when they saw the seriousness on her face. Saya frowned to herself at Ryo's look of rage.  
"Oh brother here we go again," she said softly.  
  
Chapter 9  
By Quizteam  
  
"You can't face Miranda alone," he said violently shaking. She glared at him.  
"I won't allow you all to get hurt. This isn't a game and look what just happened just dealing with the warlords. No one will get hurt that I love anymore," everyone marveled at the way her voice changed on the last sentence. She turned and began to walk away but Katrina, Sanya, Rinoa, and Saya surrounded her.  
"We're not letting you go Mia," said Saya. The other girls agreed.  
"This isn't some bully on the playground. You can't protect us from this," said Katrina.  
"Out of the way girls," Mia spat. The girls stood their ground.  
"No my lady," they said in unison.  
"Do you want to die?" asked Mia frustrated, "The last battle showed me that there is only one way to defeat Miranda and its too dangerous to have you girls around for it." Sanya's eyes widen.   
"Mia Lynn Koji you better not be doing what I think your doing," she said firmly.  
Mia sized up the smallest member of the team.  
"And what if I am?" she asked quietly. Saya's eyes widen in understanding.  
"The Vagus is a last resort only," she said quickly.  
"It's the only option I have," said Mia her eyes filling slightly.  
"What the hell is the Vagus?" asked Ryo's annoyed voice.  
"It's an explosion that it caused when the power of a mystical armor is destroyed. It would be enough to destroy a dynasty leader but it would take the wearer with it," said Rinoa calmly. Ryo burst in between the girls. He grabbed Mia by the shoulders.  
"There's no way in hell your doing that," he said frantically.   
"Oh no," she growled, "Watch me." The nine warriors made a circle around her holding onto a different part of her limbs. Moon Blaze and White Blaze stood quietly in back of her.  
"We aren't letting go until you come to your senses," said Cye patiently.  
"I'm make all of you let go," spat Mia, "I will not let anyone else die." Mia's eyes filled up with tears that fell freely.  
"Mia your death would ruin any victory we could have. We can use the armor of Heavens and Inferno we can do it," said Rinoa confidently.  
"Mia you didn't let anyone down in your fighting," said Katrina. The tears stopped.  
"Oh no," she said firmly, "Then where is my grandfather." Ryo's eyes filled with tears as well all this time Mia had been blaming herself for the death of her grandfather.  
"Mia that wasn't your fault," he said quietly, "That was Talpa."  
Mia put her head down.  
"Alright come if you like," she said quickly not wanting to talk about it, "But stay out of my way if the Vagus is needed." The others let go. Ryo kept thinking about Mia's words the whole time he stood there. She was so strong and private but inside she was all torn up. It reminded him of himself. For once he decided to throw embarrassment to the wind and threw his arms around Mia. She gasped in surprise but found herself resting her head on his chest. She heard it beating and closed her eyes to listen.  
"Oh how sweet," came a familiar person's voice. They turned around to see Miranda standing before them. "I got lonely waiting for you over there Ronins. But I can see the brat was busy with her wimp boyfriend."  
"You will address the leader of the Ronin Warriors with some respect demon," growled Kento. Katrina looked at him in surprise.  
"Well I must say he doesn't seem to be the push over. You warned them to leave; you ordered them to leave. But they didn't listen to you. Now when I kill them it won't be your stupidity but their lack of respect for you that is to blame," said Miranda laughing on each word. Ryo was surprised when Mia pulled away and hung her head in shame. He glared at Miranda, hate shining in his eyes.  
"Now you fight me demon," he said, "I will make you show some respect." He lunged at Miranda who easily blocked his every blow. His battle was haphazard it lacked the grace of Mia's battle with Miranda.  
"I must admit Ronins your boys are quite satisfactory looking. Especially Halo," she said shooting Sage a smile. Saya stared her down.  
"You want a piece of me," she screamed as Rinoa and Katrina grabbed her arms.  
"Yes preferably your head," she replied. Rinoa and Katrina let go of Saya and she joined Ryo in his fight with the queen.  
"Why did you do that?" asked an angry Sage. Katrina shrugged.  
"I didn't feel like having my arms ripped out of the socket," she said calmly. Suddenly Miranda jumped back before the two she was fighting. Her red eyes grew black  
"Now to put two down," she said.  
HELL'S JUDGEMENT. Ryo and Saya stood helplessly. When an arm picked both of them up and moved them out of the way with it. But despite the efforts the figure screamed. It was Mia and the blast had hit her ankle as she had flown them away.  
"Mia you okay," asked Ryo desperately. She tried to stand, but couldn't.  
Rinoa and Rowen took their turn on Miranda.  
COMET FLASH  
ARROW SHOCK WAVE  
Miranda raised her swords and absorbed the attacks. Her black eyes grew blinding and Mia knew what was going to happen.  
"MOON BLAZE," she cried. The lioness picked up the two warriors before Miranda could counterattack.  
"Do you think you children can really stop me?" asked Miranda. Mia raised her head.  
"I can," she said confidently. She raised herself up into the air and drew her swords.  
"Are you crazy Mia?" asked Ryo desperately, "You're already hurt." She paid him no mind and lunged at the queen. The two of them went back and forth until Ryo stepped between them surprising the ladies.  
"FLARE UP NOW," he screamed sending Miranda jumping into the air out of the way.  
"Ryo what are you doing?" asked an annoyed Mia.   
"What he should be," came Katrina's voice as she and Kento went into the battle.  
IRON ROCK CRUSHER  
RAGE OF EARTH  
This had no more effect than Rinoa and Rowen's attacks.   
"NO," screamed Mia as she raced to push them out of the way.  
HELL'S JUDGEMENT  
But this time she wasn't in time. The two were sent hurtling back almost into a nearby building. Mia fell to the ground hanging her head in failure. Miranda advanced on them. Kento who was still at least awake used all his might to pull the fainted Katrina out of the way of a second attack. His energy gone he blacked out with his arms still around her. Sanya and Cye now stood before the enemy.  
"You won't hurt our friends," they cried in unison.  
POSEDION'S RAGE  
SUPER WAVE SMASHER  
Miranda dodged it easily. She lunged at Sanya slashing her threw her armor. She fell backwards into Cye. Cye craddled her in his arms and began to wipe the blood away with his hands.  
"Oh god Sanya," he said softly, "Don't leave me." Sanya stroked his cheek.  
"Its okay Cye," she said reassuringly, "I don't think it's that deep. Would you please stay with me until I wake up." He began to cry and so did she.  
"I wouldn't think of leaving you my love," he said. She smiled and then slipped out. Cye didn't take his eyes off her closed ones for a second. Miranda laughed humorlessly.  
"Oh how sweet. Now you die torrent," she growled. But Saya and Sage stepped between them.  
"You still haven't dealt with us," spat Sage.   
"That's right I hope you don't mind the light demon," screamed Saya  
SPARK DANCE  
THUNDERBOLT CUT  
The attacks shot at Miranda and she fell down on one knee.  
"That's a little more impressive. But not enough kiddies," she mumbled. She grinned weakly at the two warriors standing before her. "Now you die." She sent a bolt of dark energy from her sword and it barreled into Saya's stomach. She flew backwards and landed inside Sage's arms.  
"Saya," he whispered weakly. Saya just smiled.  
"We are the last to fail my love. Do not allow Mia to die this day no matter how much she wishes it. I leave the protection of the princess in Ryo and your hands. Do not fail me," she replied weakly. She floated into a recovering sleep. Sage stared up into the creature's eyes. He wiped away the single tear that washed down his cheek. His armor began to glow along with the other four boys. Kento opened his eyes slightly as his symbol flashed on his forehead. Ryo felt their energy surging through him and he stood from where he was by Mia.   
ARMOR OF INFERNO  
The white armor covered his body and he stared down the enemy.  
"Ryo please don't," begged Mia.  
"I can do it Mia I was able to send her away before," he said firmly.  
"It's not the same. She is stronger than before please Ryo. You'll get hurt," she said. He went over and covered her hand with his  
"Only if you get hurt," he said strongly. He then turned to face Miranda who was watching the scene with mild amusement.  
"So the last of the brat's guardians wants to play. Well come on Inferno show me your power," she challenged. He leapt into the air.  
RAGE OF INFERNO  
HELL'S JUDGEMENT  
As Mia had predicted the blast of dark energy was stronger and it over powered the attack. A small blast of energy made it threw towards Ryo. Mia pushed him out of the way and it knocked the wind out of her.  
"Mia you okay?" he asked her crumpled form. She smiled.  
"I'm fine," she lied. He began to walk back towards the queen.  
"STOP," came Mia's voice. She stood from beside Ryo and quietly walked over to where Miranda stood. "This ends between you and my friends. It's just you and me now Miranda just as it was always meant to be." She flew off the ground and hung in mid-air. She flew to where Miranda was. "I challenge you demon and will defeat you."   
"Now this should be fun," said Miranda playfully. The two women came at each other with full force. Mia was less capable this time her body weakened. Ryo watched in pure shock. Why did Mia insist on doing this alone? The two stepped back from each other.  
TWISTER TERROR  
HELL'S JUDGEMENT  
Mia's attack was weak and the full force of Miranda's attack came towards her. But Ryo was in the way. It threw him back through the air and onto the edge of the building where Kento was. Mia ran towards him forgetting the sharp pain that arouse in her ankle. She knelt beside his figure.  
"Ryo why won't you just leave. Why won't you all just leave," she asked desperately. He raised his head only slightly to speak.  
"Haven't you figured it out yet Mia. I know I haven't said it. I know I should have said it but you should know. You are a smart, beautiful, proud, and brave person and yet you fight this battle as if your only way of destroying her is threw a cop out attack. Use the armor of heavens Mia. It will come when you call," he whispered. She fell into his chest crying.He put his arms around her.  
"Ryo the girls aren't even awake. They wouldn't even hear me call. Besides I've only ever called it once," she told him.  
"They will hear you if you really want them too," he told her before she felt his arms go limp to the ground. She raised her eyes to see a peaceful look on his face.   
"Will we continue this?" asked Miranda, "Or have you had enough for one day." Mia turned her tear filled eyes towards her. She stood before the queen on her own two feet.  
"Armor of Heavens," she whispered, "SAYA, SANYA, RINOA, KATRINA," she screamed. The boys were surprised when the woman in their arms began to stir. Mia looked up at the shocked queen and smiled, as the blinding light of the five women's symbols became apparent.  
"ARMOR OF HEAVENS," she screamed. The light of silver, light blue, black, and violet shot into Mia's body and an armor identical to hers only white appeared on her body. Her two swords were replaced by a single katana with a white handle. Her wings were now longer and more like angel wings. Moon Blaze was suited in white armor as well and stood beside her mistress proudly. The queen couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Even that won't save you," she said confidently. Mia just smirked and flew up into the air. She prepared her sure kill.  
"We need to get out of here," said Saya quickly still slightly awake in Sage's arms.   
"WHAT?" he asked her?  
"Mia sure kill is not something you want to be this close to," Rinoa whispered. The boys picked all four of them up understanding. They placed Ryo on white blaze's back and took off to a safe distance that they could still watch from. Miranda saw the action and was annoyed.  
"They think you're so powerful," she spat. She jumped into the air.  
"HEAVEN'S LIGHT," screamed Mia. The boys had never seen anything like it. It was so bright it was like looking into the sun and it cover ten feet in the same intensity. It trapped the creature and she screamed as it squeezed on her body.  
"This is my last day," she shrieked, "But the dynasty has other leaders and the armors are coming back to where they belong." Her final action before she was destroyed was to transport the captive warlords away.   
"WE DID IT," screamed Sage. Saya smiled at him.  
"Not in my ear halo," she told him, "Where it Mia?"   
Mia fell onto Moon Blaze's back and she flew her over to the others. Mia felt so weak as they landed her still in her armor.  
"That was amazing Mia," said Rinoa weakly.  
"You kicked her ass," said Katrina almost a whisper. Mia looked at her friends in their hurt state.  
"Mia how do you feel," asked Saya. She looked at her best friend in the whole world.  
"Saya, if this is what victory feels like. Then I never ever want to lose," she went quiet after that with one last look over at the unconscious Ryo.   
  
  
Chapter 10  
Quizteam  
  
  
Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento stood in the kitchen exhausted from the battle and taking care of the girls who were recovering the living room. They all had been hurt pretty badly and none of them had woken up since the formation of the Heaven's armor. Ryo too was in a state of restful sleep.  
"So boys what is the status report?" asked Rowen.  
"Sanya's wound isn't that deep she should be alright although she gave me quite a scare," said Cye.  
"Katrina is alright just a bump on the head," said Kento simply.  
"I think Saya will need to stay off her feet a few days but other than that it should be fine," said Sage with a sigh of relief.  
"Listen to us guys," said Rowen suddenly, "We're domesticated already and they aren't even awake yet."  
"Yeah, Kento has been too busy to eat," said Cye. Kento glared at him.  
"I am not the one who has been mooning over them since they arrived unlike some people I know," he growled.  
"Yeah, I guess we got to tell them," said Sage quietly. They four boys looked at each other.  
"Katrina thinks I hate her," said Kento almost as a whisper, "How do I say I love you to her?"  
"I love you too Kento," said a new voice from the kitchen entranceway. Katrina was standing there in one of Mia's many bathroom robes. She smiled prettily at the boys and walked towards Kento stumbling a little. He rushed to her side and helped her.  
"You should be in bed," he told. She grinned even bigger.  
"Look at that Mr. Tough guy meant what he said," she quipped pecking him on the cheek. Kento blushed furiously, "All the girls are starting to wake oh knights of the round ronin. Except Mia and Ryo are still asleep. But there is something you have to see." The boys went with her to the living room. She was indeed correct. Sanya had pulled herself up from where she was on the floor and was leaning against the sofa looking around. Saya was stirring from her bed and Rinoa was nearly wide-awake where she was in her armchair. Katrina sat down on her own bed the guys had made her and pointed to the sofa. The guys had covered up Mia and Ryo on opposite sides of the sofa but apparently the two had other ideas because Mia had someone how put her self into a lying position with her head on his lap. He had tightly put his arms around her and the two looked very serene there.  
"Its so cute," said a groggy Sanya. The boys beamed.  
"Should we move them?" asked Cye always the voice of reason.  
"NAH," the others said in unison.  
"Rowen could you please get me some tea," said Rinoa stretching. He looked the other guys, who had amused looks on their faces and went to fetch the tea. Cye knelt by Sanya and checked her wound that he had wrapped carefully.   
"How you feeling San?" he asked avoiding the twinkling eyes around him. He put a hand on her stomach and gently felt for any weaknesses in the badge. Sanya sighed and leaned against his chest.  
"Much better," she breathed. He couldn't help but smile.  
"Saya how about you?" asked Sage calmly walking towards her. She reached up and pulled him down beside her and kissed him dead on the lips.  
"I'm fine now that I'm sure you won't forget what I said to you in the battle," she said playfully, "I love you Sage."  
"I love you too Saya," he told her. He pulled her close and felt her relax. Rowen came in and gave the tea to Rinoa. She smiled gratefully and motioned for him to sit beside her. He put an arm protectively around her waist. She placed a kiss on his neck that set shivers down his spine.  
"That just leaves one more group doesn't it," said Katrina pointing at the sleeping couple.  
"They are going to think we put them like that," said Saya simply, "Maybe we should put them apart." Sage got up to do as she suggested. He grabbed Mia gently to move her but was surprised when Ryo sprang awake and grabbed his hand in a death grip.  
"HOLY SHIT," screamed Sage as the pain shot through his arm. He pulled his hand away.  
"That will teach you to disturb someone's sleep," said Ryo matter a factly. He looked down surprised but grateful to see Mia in his arms. "What happened?" The others calmly explained everything he had missed. "That's my girl," was all Ryo had to say on the matter before relaxing again. Mia stirred slightly and cuddled closer to Ryo's chest. Everyone smiled and Ryo blushed as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.  
"Thank you they were tickling my nose Ryo," she said quietly. He stared down at her as her blue eyes fluttered open. "What a pleasant way to wake up."  
"How you feeling?" he asked concerned as he looked her over. He noticed the bandage Cye had put her leg in.  
"I'm fine now Ryo," she said cautiously, "Do you want me to get up?" Ryo couldn't help but feel tears sting in his eyes. She still didn't know how he felt. He pulled her even closer and placed a kiss on her lips.  
"I never want to let you out of my sight again Mia Koji. I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my life. Don't you dare ever scare me like that again! Please promise me that if I do all those stupid things I'm famous for that you won't forget I love you," he told her almost losing control of his emotion. She pulled him down and kissed him again.  
"I love you too Ryo. I knew you would say it if I was just patient," she said dreamily falling back to sleep. Ryo glared up at the others in concern.  
"She's just sleeping Ryo," said Kento reassuringly, "She went through a lot, you should have seen how incredible she fought." Ryo just smiled as he lied down beside Mia supporting her ankle carefully so as not to hurt her.  
"I would have liked too. But I don't need to see her fight to know she is incredible," he said simply. He too drifted back to dream land. Rowen smiled and turned to Rinoa who looked at him with heavy eye lids herself.  
"You get some sleep my angel," he told her kissing each of her eye lids, "I love you." Kento picked Katrina up and put her down on her bed. She giggled as he tucked himself in with her.  
"We should all get some sleep now," he said snuggling in, "Goodnight baby."  
"Goodnight my love," she replied.  
"Looks like we're the only ones left hey Cye," said Sage only to find the other couple asleep. Cye had his head on Sanya's shoulder. Sage looked back to Saya.  
"Want to take the tiger and lion for a walk?" he asked her. She smiled weakly as she pointed out the animals sleeping a few feet away.   
"Maybe we should just join the crowd," she said simply. She took his hand and pulled him down with her.  
"Yes mamn," he replied snuggling with her as the last warriors drifted off to earned sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
